Sadako
by Lady Lane2
Summary: Sadako, an diseased girl who's been taunted most of her life, goes to Degrassi.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything Degrassi. I don't know why I'm writing this. Tra-lala, on with the story.  
  
She was fat. There was no other word for this; she was 15 and cellulite was almost forming on her thighs. Her facial features were lost in a sea of baby-like cheeks. Even if she had lost weight, she would still be only mildly attractive. She already knew what she looked like when she was thin. When she was 9, she was diagnosed with hypothyroid, a thyroid condition that made her gain weight. She couldn't even try to be anorexic, bulimic, or exercise. She just had to follow along with the condition, and take the medicine that did nothing for her but keep her alive.  
  
Her coarse, mahogany colored hair was always primped, being kept in tip-top condition. She dyed it only a year ago. Her mother always bought her beautiful cosmetics. She had manicured, clear-coated nails that were elegant and clean. Her eyelashes were naturally dark and curled. Her eyebrows had a beautiful arch to them. But even if she tried to use false beauty, she was fat. And she would never lose weight.  
  
Each day at her ghetto-school, she was taunted by most everyone. Sadly, all the children only bonded with their own races. There were very few Asian, or even light skinned, girls there, and they already gained their reputation for being thin, perfect, and stuck up. Even so, they were overlooked by everyone, anyway. You see, Sadako, for that was her name, never really had friends. When she had moved to this highschool, it was even worse. She lost contact with her one friend.  
  
So she desperately tried to fit in, and failed.   
  
"Sadako," her mother said that Thursday. "I need to talk to you." she gently opened the white oak door. Sadako was on her bed, reading her textbook. Her academics were really the only things she had potential for. 'Oh, great.' thought Sadako. 'I hate it when I need to be talked to. It's always the end of the world.'  
"Me and your father have decided we'd like to transfer you to a different school." said her mother. "Here's a list of the schools you're eligible for. There's too much gang-violence at Centre Wellington."  
  
Her mother left the room as peacefully as she had entered. And Sadako was quite pleased. Maybe she could have a second chance at social activity. Maybe there wouldn't be so much rejection at this school. She opened up the pamphlet listing all of the English speaking highschools in her area. There were a few French ones, but she didn't want to have to learn French and rearrange her life.   
  
A picture of each school was nestled next to its address and description. "Bell High School, Brocklehurst Secondary, Centennial Academy, and Degrassi School, grades 6-11." she mouthed silently. There was the picture of Degrassi. It had bizarre looking colored blocks on the outside, but then she noticed all of its features, listed in the description. A media immersion lab, full-service cafeteria, and all classes taught by well educated teachers. Science fairs, drama clubs. This sounded very good.   
  
"Mom," called Sadako. "What do you think of this one, Degrassi?" she pointed to the glossy picture of the rather humble looking school.   
"Looks nice. We'll send them your application, and if they accept you, you'll be going next semester...that's in February." said her mother. "You'll have lots of time to get prepared and get new outfits. I'm sure they'll accept you; you've had straight A's since kindergarten." her mother warmly smiled at her.   
  
"Good." said Sadako, and her mother once again left.  
  
The next day at school, Sadako walked up the tiresome stairs and to her science homeroom. Once again, paper balls were thrown at her with cruel notes written inside, like, "stupid fat bitch", and "fatass hoe". Her teacher had given up on discipline, and began to ignore everything since the students were so out of hand. These notes were unrealistically mean, but she tolerated them. Sadako only opened a few of these notes last year, in grade 8. Now she was smarter, and she just ignored them and listened to the morning announcements.   
  
"Hey chubba-town. Can I get some fries with that Big Mac?" asked a girl with her group of friends, laughing hysterically. Sadako carried on and went to her locker. She pulled out her technology workbook and locked up her locker. A new scrawl had been carved on the door. "BIG bitch" it read. Once again, she ignored this and walked away. When she was downstairs, and about half way to her tech class, an announcement went over the P.A.   
  
"Would Sadako Mei please come to the office with her things? Sadako Mei, please come to the office with your things." the secretary butchered her name, but Sadako knew it was for her. She walked upstairs again, hurting and out of breath.   
  
When she got her things from her locker, her mother was waiting for her at the office. "Hello, Dako." she said. "I sent Degrassi an e-mail with a recommendation letter from one of your teachers. They accepted you and want you to come next week!" she gushed. Sadako looked shocked, then exuberant. "I already cleared up the things with this school. Now we're going to go shopping." her mother grinned. Sadako grinned even more.   
"What should I do with my books?" asked Sadako quietly. She was so surprised she almost lost the gift of speech.   
"Oh, just put them there." said a teacher, gesturing to the counter.  
"Thank you." said Sadako. "Goodbye." Luckily, the principal was there. It was at least a bit more of a memorable goodbye. But then again, she never really bonded with Sadako, and she said goodbye rather boorishly. "Mm. Bye." she said, and waved off Sadako. 'Bitch,' thought Sadako. 'Oh, well, she'll probably have a heart attack from stress anyway.' Sadako smiled at this thought.   
As Sadako walked out of the school, thinking about her week off and her shopping spree, the sun sparkled over the pavement, concrete, and the little grass that thrived in front of the school. It was welcoming her to her new adventure. But the thought ached inside her head; would this be for better or for worse? 


	2. Rich Parents

Chapter Two! Whoohoo!  
  
  
Sadako had come home with piles of clothing, cosmetics, and accessories. Her mother was a scientist and her father was a doctor. A.K.A, BIG CASH TO SPEND ON MEANINGLESS CRAP! So lucky. She looked at all of her outfits. How the hell do I pick one?, she wondered.   
  
She picked up her headphones and Walkman. Inside was a pirated Good Charlotte CD she made. Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous blared loudly as she turned the bass up. After that played, she listened to Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean.  
  
"As I was saying," she said to herself. She walked over to an outfit that looked quite nice. A red and black striped top, deep indigo denim jeans, and sturdy, black ballet shoes. Paired up with her opaque, deep red lipgloss, black eyeshadow, and her hair styled a bit, it would look nice. A very bold introduction of her to her new classmates, but ah, who gives.   
  
She decided to go to bed early. It was 10:00, and she had only gotten home from shopping a half hour ago. She daydreamt in her head. There would be new boys for potential crushes (she knew that she wouldn't get a boyfriend), and girls for potential friends. Man, Billy and Joel are cute out of Good Charlotte…she thought, as her brain soundlessly shifted to sleep mode.  
  
When she awoke, everything was the same. At 5:00 A.M., she still had three hours to get prepared. She walked into her private bathroom. After cleaning her face, brushing her teeth, waterpik-ing her teeth, scraping her tongue, and applying moisturizer and antiperspirant, she walked back into her bedroom. The outfit she had chose from the night before still lay on the bureau. She slipped on the outfit excitedly. After slightly curling two front pieces of her hair, she applied her makeup.  
  
"All ready," she whispered to her image in the mirror. She stared for a moment. She saw the anticipation in her eyes, her nervousness creating a delightful aura that glowed upon her skin, and the determination of making a good impression today was firmly implanted in her mind.  
  
"SADAKO! WANT TO HAVE BREAKFAST?" shouted her mother from downstairs, perfectly ruining the moment.   
  
"Nah, mom." Sadako called back. She was much too nervous to eat. She picked up her backpack, all black and emblazoned with a red star on it. The digital clock beside her bed read 6:45. I hate when there's still lots of time left before going to something I really want to go to!, she thought. Then again, I hate when I have very little time to get there.  
  
She decided to watch television until 7:50, which was when she wanted to leave for school. She picked up the remote. As she flipped the channels, she found an episode of Jenny Jones. A large girl on the screen had faint tear streaks running down her ivory cheeks. "Yes, Jenny, I do want to change tha way I am, but I don' got no money for surgery or nothin'." She said, her leopard print top chafing her full figure.  
  
Sadako decided to watch, and watch, and watch. At 7:30, the show ended, and all the girl was given was a slimming outfit and some makeup. What the hell? They couldn't even splurge for a gastric-bypass? Damn them.   
  
Sadako wished that she could lose weight, but she couldn't even try until she had been on her medication for 6 months. She had only been on it for 3 months.   
  
Sadako walked downstairs. With twenty more minutes to burn, she decided to play the family's baby grand piano. The dining room where it sat was illuminated by the dawn's light. The piano was glossy and beautiful. She gently lifted her hands and rested them on the beginning keys of Canon. As her fingers sprang lightly from key to key, she gained confidence. She loved playing the piano. It allowed her to be beautiful, in some aspect. The music was extraordinary, at least. She stroked the keys hesitantly on the final few notes, then decided to play F'ur Elise. She delicately began to waver between the black and white key. It reminded her of the racist way of choosing friends back at Centre Wellington. She stopped playing and sat in thought for a few moments. She got up from the bench and looked at the clock. Only 7:40. She sat down and waited. Waited, until the clock struck 7:50.  
  
"Mom!" called Sadako, anticipation blending with her voice. "It's time to go." She smiled unsurely.  
  
They got into the silver Lexus. Sadako wondered if anyone would really notice this car. She wondered if they were racist. She wondered if there was anyone else with hypothyroid. Good Charlotte's song lyrics rang in her head. "If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes, I think they'd stumble and they'd fall." She smiled. Someone understood.  
  
Finally, the car stopped in front of Degrassi. The butterflies were having a friggin' rave party in Sadako's stomach. She said goodbye, and walked outside. Cliques, couples, even loners were all gathered together. Oh, shit. What the hell do I do know? I can't go with anyone, and standing around alone will make me look retarded. Luckily, the bell rang.   
  
Sadako walked inside. The crowds bustled along, the teachers quickly scampered around, observing the behavior and Sadako was in a whirlwind of confusion. Whee! She finally walked into the office, as her mother had instructed her to. It was quite obvious it was the office, because the word, "Office." was imprinted on the door. A woman who looked friendly, yet very heavily made-up, looked up at Sadako. She lowered her glasses, which were suspended by a silver chain.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, smiling.  
"Hi. My name is Sadako Mei, I'm a new student to Degrassi. I was wondering if I could have my schedule?" she asked, smiling back.  
  
"Oh, yes. We have a student guide for you, as well."  
  
"Okay." Sadako was a bit saddened. School wouldn't be an independent adventure. And she'd probably get some bitchy, preppy girl who would ignore her and be quite nonchalant the whole day. DAMNIT.  
  
"Would Sadako Mei's guide please come to the office?" the secretary called over the P.A.. She then sat down and continued doing work, so Sadako just hung around the counter/desk. I can't wait for preppy bitch to come, lalala., thought Sadako.  
  
A boy walked through the door. He had black hair, Italian looks, and was looking expectant of something.   
  
"Marco?" asked the secretary.   
"Yes?" he asked happily.  
"Could you take these to room 102?" she asked. He took the papers and nodded. "Thanks." She said.  
  
(Ed. Note: Haha, fooled you.)  
  
Another boy walked in. "Hey," he said. "Are you Sadako?" he asked Sadako.  
  
"Hi. Yeah, I'm Sadako." She said. "Are you my guide?" she said, heavy with nervousness.  
  
"Yep, I'm Craig." He smiled, and extended his hand. She shook, and grinned. Wow, he's not staring at my stomach or anything, and he's being so friendly. Oh, duhr, and he's cute, she thought.  
  
"They picked me to be your guide because we basically have the same schedule…except for gym, because, um… you'd go to a different locker room, obviously." He blushed.  
  
Sadako softly giggled and nodded. He then gestured for her to leave. She followed obediently.  
  
  
Welp, end of chapter two, which I only wrote because Bren wanted me to, and Bren is an awesome and creative writer.  
  
P.S., Somegrlwhowrites, you are an incompetent fool. You only said my story was a Mary Sue because I stunned everyone by calling your (OBVIOUSLY) story a Mary Sue. Come on, a crack whore mother, moves to Degrassi, pretty, rebel, says no to all offers from boys…whoohoo, Mary Sue!  
And there is a special section of the chapter: Hate mail bashing. Yay!  
  
Somegrlwhowrites was walking innocently through the hallways. She was walking with the posture of an arrogant model. Spinner tripped her, Craig spit on her, Sean threw a rock at her, Jimmy called her a bitch, J.T. kicked her, Toby sat on her, and Marco stole her shoe and set it on fire. Then she was dumped in a trash can, where the dead body of her little alter-ego, Rae Aerostall, lay. The end. 


End file.
